


An Ordinary Day

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, canon timeline? what canon timeline?, season one AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: "How do you put up with it?""Sorry?""Him. How do you put up with it? He's so... well, he's soJon."





	An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerisiers_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisiers_roses/gifts).

> I'm blaming this one on Lottie, who wanted jonmartin cheek kisses. I may have gotten a bit carried away.

"Ow." 

Martin raised a hand to his neck, wincing. He'd fallen asleep at his desk the night before, and his body was protesting the treatment with extreme stiffness and sore muscles. Specifically, he couldn't turn his head more than an inch to one side or the other without getting a sharp pain in the muscle directly under his left ear. It was, not to put too fine a point to it, dreadfully annoying.

"Y'all right there?" The cheerful voice came from directly behind him. He sighed, spinning his entire body around so he could face his interlocutor.

"Fine. Just slept funny."

Tim grimaced in sympathy. "You tried icing it?"

"No, I-"

"Try heat. It's too cold outside for ice." Another voice from behind. Martin spun around again.

"Thanks, Sasha, but I didn't exactly have time before coming into work today."

"Yeah, but I've got some disposable heating pads in my desk if you want to snag one." She gave him a look that said she wouldn't have even made the suggestion if she didn't have the means to follow through with it already on hand.

"Always prepared, aren't you?" Tim took pity on Martin and walked past him to stand next to Sasha so he wouldn't have to do a full one-eighty every time one of them spoke. Martin smiled. 

"That would be great, actually. Thank you."

She was just passing one over when a door creaked open behind them. Tim and Sasha glanced up. Martin sighed, and did another full rotation. 

Jon was poking his head around his office door, a distracted look on his face and a sheaf of papers in his hands.

"Who's been working on the Peralta case? I've just found a reference to the same odd shadows in this one and I need to compare the two."

"That one was me." Martin walked over to Jon, leaving Tim and Sasha to get back to their own work. "What did you need to know?"

"I need the original statement. And any follow up you found."

"I think it's back in the main stacks. I can get it, but it'll be a minute."

"Fine, fine." Jon was already turning back to his office. "Just bring it in when you find it."

The door shut. Martin tried to shake his head fondly at Jon's distraction, then winced again. Bad move.

"How do you put up with it?"

"Sorry?" Martin turned at Tim's question.

"Him. How do you put up with it? He's so... well, he's so  _ Jon." _

"I happen to like that."

"Still can't believe you two are dating. That must be a nightmare."

Sasha smacked him. "No judgments from you. You went out with that psycho with the twelve pet snakes."

"And it was  _ totally _ worth it. Do you  _ know _ how hot he was?"

"And that's my cue to leave." Martin grinned. "Thanks for the heating pad, Sasha."

"Sure thing. Hope it helps."

Martin left.

~~~~~

So... mayyyybe he had been overconfident in thinking he remembered where he'd filed the Peralta case.

Martin moved along the shelf slowly, inching his feet along the ground to keep pace with his eyes so he wouldn't have to turn his head to scan the files. The heating pad  _ was _ helping, but not by much. And it was looking like this shelf was going to be another bust.

"Martin?" 

He didn't bother turning around. "Over here, Jon!"

Footsteps advanced up the aisle behind him. "You've been gone for a while. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, how long...?" He pulled out his phone, checked the time. Half an hour. "Ah, sorry. Been having a bit of trouble finding the statement."

"Didn't you only file it last week?"

"Yup." He turned around to face Jon, smiling sheepishly. Jon smiled in turn, which was new. He'd never found Martin's disorganization endearing before, but ever since they'd started dating that had changed. 

"Want help looking?"

"No, it's okay, I've got it."

"Martin. I don't quite know how to say this, but..." Jon grimaced. "I can't actually get on with my own work until I have that file? So this is kind of important."

"Oh. Right." He had to say, he liked this softer Jon. The one who's face would twitch with repressed laughter at the situation instead of getting angry. "Want to take that shelf over there, then?"

"Sure." Jon placed a hand on his arm as he passed him, a small gesture of affection that melted Martin's heart. He shook himself, trying to focus. This file was  _ important. _ Surely it had to be around here somewhere?

After a few minutes of quiet searching, Martin heard Jon's footsteps come up behind him again. 

"Find something?"

"No, I just noticed- are you okay? You look a bit... stiff."

"Ah. Yeah." Martin didn't bother turning around this time, just gestured vaguely to his neck. "Slept weird. Can't exactly turn my... hey!" He yanked a file from the shelf. "I think this is it!"

"Really?" Jon stepped up behind him, peering over his shoulder.

Martin flipped open the file, pointing triumphantly to the name written inside. "Peralta. This is it." He frowned. "But I  _ definitely _ don't remember leaving it over here. Did we have researchers down here moving stuff around or something?"

"I don't think so." He could hear the smile in Jon's voice. "Thank you, Martin." And then Jon's head was much closer to his own, his hair tickling Martin's ear, and there was the faint brush of lips against his cheek. 

Martin tried to turn his head for a proper kiss, and stopped. "Hey, can you step back a bit? I need to turn around."

"Why?" Jon wrapped his arms around Martin, holding him firmly in place, and kissed his cheek again. Martin could feel his grin.

"So I can kiss you properly?"

"And why would you need to do that?" Jon didn't even bother to move his head, murmuring the words against Martin's skin. Martin leaned back into his embrace. This was all still so very new, but it was all still so very good. He was constantly amazed at how soft Jon could be in moments like this, at how much unbridled affection he could give once he managed to pull his head out of his work. 

Martin lifted a hand to lace his fingers through Jon's, smiling. "No reason, I suppose."

A soft laugh in his ear, and one more kiss; then Jon stepped back, sliding the file out of Martin's hand and into his own. 

"I hope your neck feels better soon. If you need to take it easy for the rest of the day, just let me know."

"I'll be fine, Jon. But thanks." 

Jon turned to leave, and Martin reached out a hand to stop him. 

"Before you go-" It was a bit awkward to maneuver without turning his head, but Jon stayed obligingly still as Martin leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. Jon turned his head as he drew back, and Martin lifted a hand, placing a finger on his lips.

"What are you doing?"

Jon raised an eyebrow, speaking around Martin's finger. "Trying to kiss you properly?"

"Now, why would you need to do that?"

Jon rolled his eyes, pushing Martin's finger away with the hand that still held the file and cupping the other gently around the back of his neck. He leaned close, brushing his lips against Martin's. "Because I want to?"

"Oh." Martin was going to have to get used to this. He couldn't spend his entire life getting weak in the knees every time Jon got affectionate. "Well, that's all right then."


End file.
